narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Temari
' }} '''Temari' (テマリ) - najstarsze dziecko Czwartego Kazekage, siostra Gaary i Kankurō. Obok Sakury dziewczyna z najtwardszym charakterem wśród młodych kunoichi. Jej charakterystyczną bronią jest ogromny wachlarz. Wygląd Temari jest z natury despotyczna, nie lubi sprzeciwu i nie boi się mówić tego co myśli. Temari jest uznawana za najokrutniejszą z kunoichi, ale potrafi być również troskliwa względem innych. Temari zawsze stoi po stronie pokoju, będąc jedyną osobąze swojej drużyny, która nie była pewna rozpoczęcia wojny z Konohą. Podczas egzaminu na Chūnina, okazuje się, że jedyną osobą, którą boi się Gaara. W części ll, temari zostaje łącznikiem pomiędzy, Konohagakure a Sunagakure, aby przygotowywać kolejne egzaminy na Chūnina. Tak jak w przypadku Kankurō, jej więź z Gaarą znacznie się polepszyła. Gdy Gaara został porwany przez Akatsuki, Temari w pośpiechu wraca do wioski, aby go ratować. Gdy Kankurō, został otruty, Temari przez cały czas opiekowała się nim, dopóki nie wyzdrowiał. Temari bardzo często jest widziana obok Shikamaru Nary. Mimo iż, byli wrogami na egzaminie na Chūnina, potrafili sobie pomagać w dalszych wydarzeniach. Gdy Naruto wraca do wioski, na samym początku części ll i widzi dwójkę idącą obok siebie, pyta się czy są na randcę, jednakże otrzymuje negatywną odpowiedź. Mimo swojego twardego charakteru, w pobliżu Shikamaru, Temari ma tendencję bycia czulszą. Okazała mu dużo współczucia, gdy jego tata skarcił go, mówiąc, że powinien zachowywać się jak shinobi. Później, gdy na początku części ll, Shikamaru odprowadza ją do bramy wioski, Temari mówi mu, że powinien wziąć swoje obowiązki bardziej na serio i jak naszybciej zostać Jōninem, jak ona. Już podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, w Dywizji Czwartej mówi mu, żeby wyglądał bardziej żywo i zachowywał się jak lider drużyny. Temari ma ciemnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. Ma dość niecodzienną fryzurę: cztery kitki z tyłu głowy i grzywkę po dwóch stronach czoła. W "Naruto" Temari ubrana jest w fioletową, zapinaną tunikę, przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. W Shippūdenie Temari nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Ochraniacz z symbolem wioski nosi na czole; jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. W I części Temari, w czasie pogoni za Sasuke, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem, granatową spódnicę, na co miała założoną część zbroi (takiej, jaką noszą w ANBU). Umiejętności Temari specjalizuje się w ataku z dalekiego zasięgu i jest świetną obserwatorką, będąc zdolną do łatwego rozpoznania stylu walki i strategii przeciwnika już na samym początku bitwy. Podczas jej drugiej walki egaminacyjnej łatwo rozgryzła wstępną strategie Shikamaru oraz była w wstanie określić zasięg jego Kage Mane no Jutsu, a następnie skutecznie unikać tego jutsu. W czasie tej walki Asuma stwierdził, że Temari jest świetnym strategiem. Gigantyczny Składany Wachlarz thumb|left|Gigantyczny Składany Wachlarz Temari.Charakterystyczną bronią Temari jest ogromny, żelazny wachlarz, którego używa w różny sposób. Może go wykorzystać do pojedynczych uderzeń, a także do obrony przed atakami wroga. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła(księżyce w wersji angielskiej). Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła Temari może tworzyć wielkie tnące zawieruchy i huragany, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej chakry. Temari nie tylko może kontrolować siłę wytworzonych huraganów, ale może również decydować o zasięgu swoich ataków.Temari potrafi także przyzywać jednooką łasicę, Kamatari. Kamatari potrafi zwiększyć siłę wachlarza Temari, nawet dwukrotnie. Temari nie musi ciągle nosić swojego wachlarza, bo może przywołać go za pomocą specjalnego zwoju. W części drugiej widać, że jej kontrola nad wytworzonymi wichurami poprawiła się znacznie do tego punktu, że podczas Szczytu Kage była w stanie uwolnić samuraja z palącej się zbroi nie raniąc go. Temari jest również znakomitym użytkownikiem Uwolnienia Wiatru, gdyż podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi była postrzegana jako najsilniejsza użytkowniczka tej natury chakry. Statystyki Część l Egzamin na Chūnina Poznajemy ją, gdy wraz ze swym rodzeństwem i opiekunem Bakim przybywa do Konohy na Egzamin na Chūnina. Temari widząc Sasuke Uchihę pierwszy raz w już jest nim zauroczona. Jednak, gdy Sakura Haruno pyta się dlaczego ona i jej bracia przybywają do Konohy, Temari lekceważy ją. Podczas egzaminu pisemnego dostaje ściągę od Kankurō dzięki czemu przechodzi do następnego etapu. Podczas drugiego etapu, w Lesie Śmierci jej brat zabija pierwszych napotkanych przeciwników, a siostra powstrzymuje go przed dalszym mordowaniem. Razem z braćmi udaje się do wieży, gdzie ustanawiają rekord czasowy całego drugiego etapu. W trzecim etapie, zostaje wylosowana do walki z Tenten. Jednakże wthumb|190px|Tenten pokonana przez Temari. mandze walka ta nie jest nam do końca pokazana. Tenten zaczęła walkę od wyrzucania coraz większych ilości broni, raz za razem, jednak Temari bez większych problemów odpiera wszystkie jej ataki. Gdy Tenten straciła już cały swój ekwipunek, Temari użyła swojego wachlarza, aby wytworzyć potężną zawieruchę, która uniosła przeciwniczkę wysoko w powietrze. Później upada na jej zamknięty wachlarz, co prowadzi do utraty przytomności dziewczyny. Temari dodaje, że to była nudna walka i zrzuca Tenten ze swojego wachlarza, aby upadła na swój rozrzucony ekwipunek. Jednakże, Rock Lee łapie kunoichi zanim dotyka ona ziemi, a następnie atakuje Temari, jednak z łatwością zasłania się swoim wachlarzem. Podczas walk finałowych Egzaminu Chūnina, Temari walczy z Shikamaru Narą. Wiedząc, że Shikamaru używa cienia do unieruchomienia swoich przeciwników, Temari stara się pozostać poza zasięgiem jego cienia. Mimo tej ostrożności, Shikamaru używa różnych sposobów, aby przedłużyć zasięg swojej techniki, zyskując przy tym czas w, którym zachodzące słońce jeszcze bardziej wydłużało jego cień. Gdy Temari już szykowała się do zakończenia walki, okazało się, że została jednak złapana w technikę Shikamaru bez jej wiedzy. Gdy walka zostaje już prawie przesądzona, Shikamaru poddaje się, mówiąc że i tak nie mógłby wygrać tego pojedynku z uwagi na jego brak chakry. Inwazja na Konohę Gdy zaczyna się inwazja na Konohę, Temari wraz z Kankurō pomagają swojemu bratu w opuszczeniu wioski. W anime, Sasuke Uchiha rusza za nimi w pościg. Temari zostaje w tyle w celu spowalnienia Sasuke, jednak ten szybko ją pokonuje. Gdy Gaara zostaje pokonany przez Naruto, Gaara przeprasza Temari i Kankurō, którzy byli zszokowani przemianą Gaary, się, co Naruto zrobił ich bratu. Ściganie Sasuke Na thumb|105px|Temari podczas misji ratowania Sasuke.rozkaz Piątej Hokage, Temari wraz z jej braćmi zostali upowarznieni do pomocy tym, którzy starali się sprowadzić Sasuke do wioski. Temari na czas, aby pomóc mu w jego walce z Tayuyą. Spytała się Shikamaru o informacje na temat zdolności Tayuyi. Chłopak wytłumaczył jej na czym polegają jej zdolności, lecz proponuje jej ucieczkę. Temari jednak go nie słucha i używa Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, które ścina drzewa w okręgi całego lasu i przygniata Tayuyę. Następnie wraca razem z Shikamru do wioski. Gdy siędzą razem przy sali operacyjnej w szpitalu w Konosze, gdzie Temari krytykuje go za jego brak kontroli nad sobą, jednak później okazuje mu współczucie, gdy jego ojciec karci go za jego zachowanie, a później odczuwa ulgę, gdy dowiaduje się, że koledzy Shikamaru przetrwali. Jeszcze przed odejściem, Temari mówi mu, że gdyby jeszcze kiedyś wpadł w tarapaty to ona mu pomoże i dokucza mu jeszcze z powodu jego płaczu w szpitalu. Temari w filerach anime W jednym z odcinków anime, Temari zostaje nam pokazane, gdy ustawia się w kolejce po nowe dietetyczne ramen, będąc jedyną klientką z innej wioski. Później, gdy jedna z uczennic Gaary zostaje porwana przez Czterech Symbolicznych Niebiańskich Ludzi, Temari i Kankurō dołączają do niego by uratować Matsuri. Podczas pościgu, Temari walczy z Kujaku, która jak się okazało posiada bardzo podobne umiejętności do niej. Mimo iż Temari udaje się stopniowo odpierać ataki Kujaku, jednak po upływie czasu, jej techniki zaczynają sprawiać jej coraz większe kłopoty. Gdy już wydaje się, że Temari zostanie zabita, Shikamaru i Ino zjawiają się na polu walki, aby jej pomóc. Od razu, Temari i Shikamaru zaczęli planować jak pokonać Kujaku. Temari użyła swojego wachlarza, aby zmienić kierunek wodospady, aby wydłużyć zasięg cienia Shikamaru. Gdy Kujaku jest już złapana w technikę Shikamaru, Temari wykańcza już przeciwniczkę za pomocą swojej Kamatari. Część ll thumb|left|190px|Temari wraz z grupą wyrusza na pomoc bratu. Odbicie Kazekage W serii "Shippūden" jest już Jōninem i razem z Shikamaru zajmuje się Egzaminem na Chūnina. Gdy po powrocie do wioski Naruto spotyka ich razem, myśli, że są na randce. Temari, jednak wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Gdy w drodze do swojej wioski zatrzymuje się w kawiarni na dango pęka jej filiżanka herbaty. Dziewczyna nie jest przesądna, jednak przeczuwa że dzieje się coś złego. Spiesząc się do domu napotyka drużynę Kakashiego, która wyjaśnia jej że jej brat został porwany, tak więc dołącza do nich. Widząc postawę Uzumakiego jest mu w głębi serca bardzo wdzięczna wierząc w to, że tak jak kiedyś znów może on uratować Gaarę. W Sunie otrzymuje kolejną złą wiadomość - mianowicie jej drugi brat został otruty przez Sasoriego. Kamień spada jej z serca, gdy Sakurze udaje się go wyleczyć. Chce wyruszać razem z drużyną Kakashiego w celu odbicia Gaary lecz na jej miejsce wyznacza się Chiyo. Organizuje ona razem z Kankurō pokaźną liczbę mieszkańców wioski by ruszyć na odsiecz. Jest obecna przy jego wskrzeszeniu i razem z innymi cieszy się z powrotu do życia Gaary. Szczyt Kage Temari i Kthumb|190px|Ochroniarze Kage w ofensywie.ankurō zostają wybrani do eskortowania Gaary podczas Szczytu Kage. Gdy docierają do Kraju Żelaza i rozpoczyna się spotkanie, Temari i Kankurō irytują sięlekceważeniem Gaary przez innych Kage z powodu jego małego wieku. Bronią go przed wybuchem Czwartego Raikage, jak i wtedy gdy Zetsu pojawia się na sali. Zetsu mówi reszcie, że Sasuke jest już w pobliżu sali. Zaraz po tym jak Raikage wybiega z sali, aby walczyć z Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurō i Temari również opuszczają salę, aby do niego dołączyć. Gdy nadchthumb|left|190px|Konfrontacja Rodzeństwa Piasku z Sasuke.odzą, Gaara przerywa walkę Raikage z Sasuke, aby mógł porozmawiać z Sasuke. W tym samym czasie, Temari i Kankurō pomogli uwolnić się kilku Samuraiom z Amaterasu Sasuke, uwalniając ich z palącej się zbroi. Po nieudanej próby Gaary przemówienia do Sasuke, Rodzeństwo Piasku i Darui wspólnie atakują Uchihę. Atak ten nie podołał jednak, sile Susanoo. Następnie, Sasuke ucieka z pola bitwy, niszcząc filary sali, w celu dalszej pogoni za Danzō. Rodzeństwo Piasku i grupa Raikage powrócili do sali Kage. Tam, spotykają Madarę, który objaśnia wszystkim swój Plan Księżycowe Oko i zapowiada Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Cała Piątka Kage zgadza się później na utworzenie Sojuszu Shinobi. Później, Gaara otrzymuje nowe zadanie, aby poinformować Kakashiego Hatake o jego wyborze na nowego Hokage. Po poinformowaniu go, cała grupa wraca do Sunagakure, aby zacząć przygotowania do wojny. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki W kolejnych dniach, gdy Gaara spotyka się z innymi szefami Sojuszu w Kurogakure Temari razem z Kankurō towarzyszy mu na wszystkich spotkaniach. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Podczas thumb|left|191px|Temari w Czwartej Dywizji.Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Temari zostaje powołana do Wydziału Czwartego. Mimo tego, że Gaara jest dowódcą tego wydziału Shikamaru został jego zastępcą, więc Temari przypomina mu o jego obowiązkach, jednak on nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Później Temari wysłuchuje przemówienia Gaary będąc pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności do jednoczenia i zespalania ludzi. Po przemówieniu, gdy Gaara i Ōnoki zaczęli walczyć, Temari przypomina reszcie aby poczekali na sygnał. Gdy Ōnoki dał im sygnał, Temari poprowadziła żołnierzy na pole bitwy. W tłumie walczących dostrzega ona swojego ojca, Czwartego Kazekage. Później każthumb|190px|Temari atakuje Trzeciego Raikage.e otoczyć Trzeciego Raikage i Drugiego Mizukage, którzy zaczęli już ujawniac swoje zdolności. Trzeci Raikage mówi Temari, że nie mają kontroli nad swoimi ruchami i muszą wykonywać to co każe im Kabuto. Gdy dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do walki, Temari używa swojej techniki Elementu Wiatru na Raikage. Temari udaje się pokonać Raikage, a następnie mówi Drużynie Pieczętującej, aby szybko zajęli się nim. Niestety okazuje się, że nie Temari nie udało sie pokonać Raikage przez co proces pieczętowania zostaje przerwany. Dosć zmeczona po użyciu Fūton: Kakeami, Temari decyduje się na użycie serii superszybkiego Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, lecz Dodai mówi jej o umiejętnościach Trzeciego Raikage w większym przybliżeniu. Stwierdza także, że potrzebny jest tu silniejszy użytkownik Uwolnienia Wiatru działającego z długiego zasięgu. Później, Temari pyta jak zmarł Trzeci Raikage. Wysłuchawszy historii o jego śmierci, Temari mówi Dodai że nie ma tu silniejszego użytkownika Uwolnienia Wiatru od niej, lecz w tej samej chwili pojawia się Naruto i mówi że to on pokona Trzeciego Raikage. Temari obserwując walkę stwierdza, że jeśli Naruto trafi Trzeciego Raikage swoją techniką powinien on zostać pokonany. Jednakże okazuje się, że jutsu Naruto nie podziałało, co znowu uniemożliwia zapieczętowanie Raikage. Później, cała diwizja tworzy ścianę do obrony przed atakiem Trzeciego. Następnie mówi szykującym sie do ataku na wroga, aby posłuchali się Dodai i uciekali, lecz nie udało się jej ich przekonać. Później, patrzy przerażona jak Trzeci Raikage pokonuje nieposłusznych ninja. Obserwuje dalej, jak Naruto próbuje użyć Bijūdamy jednak nie udaje mu się to. Następnie ninja z Suny zdają jej raport o ilości ofiar poległych w walce. Temari mówi, aby zabrano rannych do medycznych ninja. Zauważa Trzeciego Raikage atakującego od tyłu i szybko woła do Naruto i Dodaia, aby uniknęli jego ataku. Gdy Naruto wciela swój nowy plan w życie, który ma na celu pokonanie Raikage, Temari zastanawia sie czy zwykły Rasengan mogłby to zrobić. Cytaty *"Większość ludzi nazwała by to seksizmem, stary pryku!" (''tylko do Kakashiego gdy biegli ocalić Gaarę)'' *''"Jak, zwykle. Beznadziejny kiedy chodzi o sprawy damsko-męskie."'' *(O Shikamaru do Naruto)"Chyba żartujesz, nigdy nie umówiłabym się z kimś takim jak on!" *''"To była nudna walka"(gdy pokonała Tenten). *"Wy siebie nazywacie shinobi?!"'' Ciekawostki * Jest najstarsza z rodzeństwa. * Fani uważają, że ona i Shikamaru mają się ku sobie. * Imię Temari jest także określeniem japońskiej piłki ręcznej. * Hobby Temari to doglądanie roślin. * Temari chciałaby rewanżu z Shikamaru. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Temari są Kasztany i zupa Tofu, nie lubi natomiast dań takich jak ośmiornica czy owoce morza. * Jej ulubionym zdaniem jest "wypuść sierp o zachodzie słońca". * Była jedyną kunoichi, która przeszła do trzeciego etapu egzaminu na chunina. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku